1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of implement mounting fixtures.
2. Background of the Prior Art
An implement mounting fixture allows an implement to be mounted to a work machine. Implements may be used to plow, plant crops, haul materials, and/or perform a variety of other types of work. A variety of work machines are available for use with implements including trucks, small horse power tractors, all-terrain vehicles, small maintenance vehicles, and the like.
A problem with the prior art implement mounting fixtures is that they often have multiple points of attachment to the work machine. This results in an implement mounting fixture that can be mounted to one work machine, and is incompatible with another work machine. Additionally, a large number of implement mounting fixtures are designed to fit exclusively on the rear of the work machine, requiring a separate implement mounting fixture for the front of the work machine.
It would be advantageous to provide an implement mounting fixture that addresses these problems, and to provide an implement mounting fixture that possesses other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention provides an implement mounting fixture for mounting an implement to a work machine. The implement mounting fixture has a frame having an upper and lower portion. A pair of upper lift arms extend from the upper portion of the frame. A pair of lower lift arms extend from the lower portion of the frame. Each upper lift arm is adjustably linked to a corresponding lower lift arm by an adjustable lift arm. A lift arm pivotally extends from the frame for linking to an implement. A transverse beam extends between the pair of upper lift arms. A cylinder extends from the lower portion of the frame to the transverse beam. In operation, the cylinder applies a force to the transverse beam, thus causing the upper lift arms to pivot with respect to the frame. The force is translated to the lower lift arms via the adjustable lift arms connected thereto.
A hitch tube extends from the frame for receiving a hitch of a work machine. The hitch tube allows the implement mounting fixture to be mounted to the front or back of a variety of work machines by receiving a hitch from the work maching.